


Truth Serum Olicity Smut/ The Fuckening Fic Drive

by FelicityMeghanSmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMeghanSmoak/pseuds/FelicityMeghanSmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen gets hit with a truth serum and all hell breaks loose! Post for the Fuckening Fic Drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I wish we didn't work together."

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is hit with a truth serum. What happens when he stops hiding and starts telling the truth??

“Are you okay? I need to take some blood and see what was in that dart.” Felicity rushed up to Oliver, her hand hovering over his chest. Sometimes she felt like she could touch him and sometimes, like now, she felt as if the Arrow wouldn’t appreciate her touch. He didn’t meet her eyes, but lifted a hand to keep her at a distance. She backed away, forcing herself to swallow her concern. He was strictly business most of the time. And then moments like this, after losing a bad guy, he was distant and cold.  
Oliver strode past her toward the monitors. “I’m fine. He said it was a truth serum that lowers inhibitions but I feel nothing. Did you catch his plates?”  
Diggle and Felicity exchanged glances. Oliver was always so controlled. And the man rarely lied because he was so bad at it. Maybe the serum was working and he didn’t even know it.  
“Oliver, sit down and let her take your blood. It’ll help us find out what was in the dart anyway, even if you’re not feeling the effects.”  
He sighed. “Okay. But I’m just… beat. I’m going to bed. There’s no sense in going out again tonight.” He looked up at Diggle. “Go home to Lyla and Sara. I’m fine.”  
Diggle glanced at Felicity and she nodded. She always felt safe with Oliver. A little extra truth in her life wouldn’t change that. Diggle put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder and walked out.  
“Can you unzip your sleeve?” Felicity hated needles with everything in her but she’d gotten good at getting a blood sample. The number of times she’d had to analyze Oliver’s was becoming ridiculous. At least she didn’t gag anymore.  
Oliver responded by unzipping his whole jacket and slipping it off. He leaned against the metal table, one arm outstretched. “I’m so tired.” He rubbed a hand over his face and Felicity could hear his stubble against the gloves he wore. “No, actually I’m weary. It feels like I’m not making a difference at all.”  
Felicity carefully inserted the needle and drew back the plunger. Oliver had shared his darkest fears with her before, but it was always during a major crisis. He never just talked to her, down in the lair, like a friend would. She glanced at his face and her heart squeezed to see tears in his eyes.  
“You’re making a difference, I promise” she said softly. She pressed a cotton ball to the site and took off the tourniquet. He curled his arm up, holding the cotton ball in place but didn’t say anything else.  
The lab equipment was a few feet away so she darted over and placed his blood sample in the machine. “This shouldn’t take very long.”  
“I wish we didn’t work together so much,” he said.  
“I… what?” Felicity whirled around. Oliver’s head was bent and he seemed like he was talking to his boots.  
“A lot of days I wish you didn’t come down here at all.”  
Felicity felt her face going bright red. When she was angry, she blushed. And right now she was very, very angry. She balanced a full time, very important position as VP of Palmer Industries, then came down to the Arrow cave every night to help catch bad people, and he had the nerve to say he didn’t want her there? “Well, then call back Diggle because I can definitely make that happen. And don’t worry, I won’t be here tomorrow, either.” She slammed the syringe on the table and stalked toward her desk. She’d just get her purse and leave. Oliver could sit down here and be weary by himself.  
As she passed, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Oliver never touched her unless he had to. Well, very rarely. Felicity stopped, staring down at his hand wrapped around her fingers.  
“It’s so hard to work with you when all I want is to touch you.” He looked up, expression full of equal parts sadness and desire. “I can smell your shampoo when I stand at your desk. Sometimes I look over and I want to kiss the curve of your neck…” He paused, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh, God. When you bend over in those skirts, I want to press myself up against your ass. I want to run my hand up your shirt. I want to lick your nipples.” He groaned and opened his eyes, the blue she loved so much seemed almost black. “Felicity, I’ve loved you for a long time but I’ve wanted you for a lot longer.”  
Felicity stood there, mouth open, eyes wide. She should be moving, backing away, calling Diggle for help. Oliver stood up, slipping an arm around her back and kissing her, hard. For the first second, she was simply stunned. Then her lips parted under his and she pressed her body to his, reacting on pure desire. He groaned, running a hand down to her ass, then under her skirt. His gloves were rough against her skin and as if he knew what she was feeling, he broke their kiss, stripping off his glove with his teeth, the other arm still trapping her against him.  
“Oliver,” she whispered, knowing she had to stop him. He wasn’t himself. The serum had brought down that wall he had built between them and it was up to her to make him see it. But the next moment he claimed her mouth again and she lost all logical thought. All she wanted was to feel his hands on her body, his mouth on her, him inside her.


	2. Truth bombs and Oliver's hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Felicity try to talk Oliver out of what he really wants?

He turned her around, lifting her slightly so she sat on the metal table. She eagerly opened her thighs to him, her sparkly high heels flashing in the light as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his leather pants soft against her calves and he pressed himself close, even closer. Felicity felt her eyes roll back as he kissed his way down her neck, his erection throbbing against her panties.  
“Those dresses you wear, with the little cut out, right here…” His mouth had reached the V-neck of her sweater. “It tortures me. I get hard if I even look in your direction. All I can think of is sucking your nipples.” She gasped and felt him smile against her skin. “Do you want me, Felicity? Do you want me to touch you? Are you thinking of how good it will feel? Are you desperate for me?”  
“Yes!” She knew she should stop him. Had to stop him. But her body had completely taken over her brain. She gripped his shoulders, then one hand roamed down his arms. When they were working and he came to her desk to ask her something, she wanted to run her fingers over his muscles, feel the bulges and the ripples. And she always forced the thought away, tried to be professional, tried not to look at his ass when he turned left the foundry in that leather outfit. She could control herself. She always had. Until now.  
“Now you know how I feel. Every day.” He slipped off her sweater and looked down at her lacy push up bra. “I try to keep my eyes away from your body. I do. I look at my arrows, or the screens, or at the fern. But every now and then I fail.” He ran a finger across the lace at the very edge of her breast and Felicity shuddered. Her legs were wrapped so tightly around him he couldn’t leave if he wanted, but by the way he gently rocked into her, it was obvious that leaving right now was the very last thing on his mind.  
He slipped his hand into her bra, his hot palm resting against her nipple, then brushed with his thumb. His lips curved up, as if loving how hard her nipple was against his fingers. He kissed her deeply, his tongue gently probing her mouth. He kissed his way across her jaw, whispering, “Sometimes I can’t sleep. My body decides to remember what you looked like when you leaned over for a paper you dropped, or the way your shirt showed just a little cleavage. I get so hard I have to get up and take a cold shower. And then I dream about you. I dream about making love to you in every way possible. Coming into you over and over and over.” He pressed his cock against her and Felicity gasped at the tightening in her belly. She was so close to a climax and they hadn’t even taken off their clothes.  
Which they wouldn’t! She opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. It was everything she’d ever wanted, ever hoped for… but it was wrong. Oliver would have told her all of this if he’d wanted to… but he hadn’t. It was the truth serum. That was all. This was practically date rape if she kept going.  
“Wait, Oliver.” Her words are barely there, only a whisper.  
He leans back, look her in the eyes. “You don’t want this?”  
“Of course I do! But I think we need to…” her voice trailed off as he smiled and unhooked her bra, dropping his head and capturing one of her nipples in his hot mouth. She arched against him, clutching his head. He rocked against her, impossibly hard. “I… I…” When he moved from one nipple to the other, he reached between down their hips and stroked her panties.  
“You’re so wet,” he groaned. And then he slipped a finger between the fabric and her throbbing folds. “So, so wet. Tell me you want me, Felicity.”  
Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut, reveling in how his beard felt against her sensitive skin, how his calloused hands felt against her softest places. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Oliver,” she whispered, barely getting the words out. “When you exercise in nothing but those cargo pants, I try not to watch. And when you come down here in a suit, I want to tear it off you. I dream about you all the time. Naked. In my bed.” She was gasping now, arching against his hand. Then it hit, her body shuddered and quaked with her orgasm and she clung to him, shaking, as it rocked her to the core.  
“I love you, Oliver. I love you so much,” she whispered, finally able to speak.  
He lifted his head, smiling. “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”  
She kissed him, pressing back against him, her need rising again. She wanted to see him naked, needed to touch him. She gently tugged his hand out from her panties and started to unbutton his pants. He looked up at her, desire and wonder on his face. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” she whispered. She knew it was wrong. But they were far past the point of no return. Her hands were shaking as she unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down over his black underwear. She’d always known what he wore under his pants. She could see the waistband when he took off his jacket. It was no mystery. But now that her hands were there, touching him, she could barely breathe. He watched her, gaze fixed on hers, as she slowly reached the last button. His erection was enormous, standing completely free of his pants. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down, revealing his manhood.  
She couldn’t help gasping. She’d dreamed about this for so long. Most days she fought the images, fought with herself to focus, but every now and then she let her imagination go wild, wishing with everything she had that she could do what she was doing right now, touching him, stroking him, look into his face as his eyes went half-closed with desire.  
“Oliver,” she whispered. “I want you to make love to me.”  
His eyes were almost closed, his breath coming fast. Even his voice shook as he answered. Her hand was moving down his hot length, stroking the head and rubbing the bit of wetness from the tip, all the way down and all the way back up. He placed his hand over hers, slowing her movement. “If you keep touching me, I won’t get to do that… right now.” He groaned the last few words as she gripped him gently.  
Pulling her toward him, he lifted her off the table and walked her back toward the little room he used as a bedroom. She’d only been back there a few times to grab something he’d forgotten and needed her to bring to him somewhere in the city. It was simple, dark, clean. The constant sound of water falling outside the factory walls had been soothing then. Now, nothing could have calmed her pulse.  
He laid her down on the bed and stripped off his pants, then his boots, and then the last glove. Felicity stared at him, her knees up, skirt pushed to her waist.  
Oliver reached out and splayed a hand over her stomach. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, his voice soft. “I’ve wanted to tell you that so many times. Every day. When you look up at me and ask a question, sometimes I don’t even remember what I’m supposed to say. I just wander off, hoping you think I just don’t want to answer.” He shook his head. “I see the way other men look at you. Barry, Ray. I want to punch them in the face and at the same time I understand exactly why they’re staring. You’re so gorgeous. And you don’t even know it.”  
Felicity blinked back tears. All the times she’d wanted him to notice her, he had. All the times she’d chosen a certain dress or heels, wondering if he’d like them, he had. All the times she’d wished he’d look at her like a woman, and not like an IT girl, he had. She just hadn’t known it. She never thought this would happen, not this way. And a small part of her was yelling that she would regret it. Sleeping with Oliver when he was under the influence of some sort of narcotic was a terrible thing to do. She knew that. He liked to keep his secrets. He couldn’t lie, but he hardly let anyone know what was inside his head. Oliver was all about self control. All about keeping his emotions in check and his body under his command.  
“Oliver, I want to do this, I really do. But this drug you’ve been hit with has messed with your head. I’m sorry I let it get this far…” She couldn’t speak past the lump in her throat. She was so close to everything she’d ever wanted, and she was pushing it away.  
Her frowned down at her, his face turning even more serious in the heavy shadows. “You changed your mind?” he dragged in a breath. “Okay, I can deal with that. Just… give me a second.” He started to turn away, taking deep, bracing breaths.  
“No, I didn’t change my mind,” she said, reaching out and grabbing for his hand. “I want you so much I can feel it in my bones. But I don’t want you to hate me after we―” Her next words were cut off as he kissed her, rolling on top, pressing his rock hard erection into her wet panties.  
“Felicity, I know exactly what I’m doing,” he growled into the curve of her neck. With one hand, he stripped off her panties, then unzipped her skirt, pushing it down her legs. Finally, she was naked beneath him, their bodies pressed together, skin to skin, the way she’d wanted for months, years.  
He put his hands on either side of her face, brushing his lips against hers, his stubble rough against her mouth. “I love you,” he whispered.


	3. Truth doesn't always set you free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when it wears off??

Felicity tried to speak, but nothing came out but breath. She was shaking, desperate, overcome with the most powerful need she’d ever felt. She reached down, guiding him towards her opening. He pushed forward gently, just the head inside her for a few moments. He was so big, even just that caused her to gasp with desire.   
He looked into her eyes, pressing further, watching her face as he seated himself completely inside her. Felicity could barely breathe, letting her body adjust to his length. She kissed him, her tongue brushing gently against his. There was sex, and then there was making love. She thought she’d known what making love meant, but she’d been wrong. It was the most impossibly glorious feeling she’d ever known, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She arched against him and he shuddered, the started to move. Slowly at first, kissing her, stroking her breasts, whispering how much he loved her. She’d never experienced anything as incredible as the feel of Oliver inside her, the way she’d fantasized so many times. Then as her second orgasm ripped through her senses, he gripped her hips, stroking into her and then gasping, shaking as his own climax hit.   
He kissed her softly, rolling off her and tugging a blanket over both of them. They were sweaty and hot, but without his body covering hers, Felicity finally felt how cold it was in his room. He pulled her against him and she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly return to normal. His hand stroked her hair and he didn’t say anything for a long while.   
She shut her eyes against the reality that was starting to encroach through the haze of her climax. Oliver would have done this months ago, if he’d wanted to, but he didn’t. He hadn’t. And when this drug wore off, he would look at her and wonder why she didn’t stop him. She’d known that he had decided they couldn’t be together. She’d known he felt he could only be the Arrow if he was alone. She’d known that there was no “maybe” left for them. And she’d welcomed all of this anyway. Hot tears started to slip from under her eyelids and she took a shuddering breath.   
“I… I need to get home. I’ve got work in the morning.” She pushed away from him gently, turning her back on him and scanning the ground for her clothes.  
“Okay.” His voice was soft but she heard the hint of disappointment in his tone. “You can stay. If you want.”  
For just a moment she considered throwing herself back into the bed and wrapping her arms around him, but she steeled herself against the idea. She couldn’t be here when that drug wore off. She wouldn’t be able to survive watching the desire and love fade from his eyes as he realized what she’d done.   
“Ray and I are working on a big project.” She tried to keep her voice light.  
He was completely silent behind her.  
Finally she glimpsed her panties on the floor at the end of the bed and grabbed them. They were damp and cold, but she put them on anyway. Her skirt was wrinkled and as she slipped it on, the zipper got stuck half-way up. She glanced at him, hoping he’d reach over and help and simultaneously scared he would reach over and help. He was watching her, his face unreadable, his usual sober expression in place. Felicity felt her heart start to pound. It was clearly wearing off and any second he would despise her for what just happened.  
"Felicity," he said. His voice was ragged and filled with some unnamed emotion.  
She turned, her heart breaking in pieces even before she saw the expression on his face. "Please don't hate me," she whispered.   
He was in front of her before she had time to track his movements. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her face into his chest. "Never," he said. "Never. I could never hate you. Why would you say that?"  
"Because... you're under the influence of this... drug." She could hardly understand herself, she was crying so hard. "I'm weak, Oliver. I'm weak and selfish. When you said you wanted me, I ignored everything I believe in because I wanted you, too."  
He held her back from him and finally reached out an tipped up her chin. "Look at me, Felicity Meghan Smoak." His voice was growly.  
She opened her eyes, so afraid of what she'd see.  
"I love you. That truth serum only showed what was already on my mind." His face went pink. "Well, I might have said more than I usually would if I was trying to talk you into my bed, but it was true. It was all true. I love you and I don't regret anything we did."  
She launched herself at him, kissing his face, his neck, his eyes. He was laughing as he let her kiss her way all over him. "And maybe you won't be so eager when you hear that I'm going to expect you to let me make love to you at every single available moment."  
"Is that a promise?" She beamed up at him, her eyes burning with unshed tears, but they were tears of joy now.  
"Absolutely." He leaned down, pressing the tenderest of kisses on her lips. "And I can take a truth serum if you need proof."


End file.
